


Got Your Six (Doc / Cav) (Whump))

by WhumpCentralX



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Cav - Freeform, Combat, Doc - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Character(s), REQUEST STORIES IN THE COMMENTS, SOLDIER - Freeform, Whump, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX
Summary: Caveira and Doc find themselves at odds with eachother, neither seeming to align dynamics on the training field and tensions near a breaking point for the two.When the real combat begins, Cav is increasingly unreliant on Doc, not able to trust that he will operate in step with her tactics on the field. A conflict the two will have to resolve it heartbeats rather than days or weeks like they first anticipated.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Take This Seriously

Chapter 1 - Take This Seriously.

Cav lifted the rifle, loading the magazine with false rounds as she focused her gaze sharply down the sight. In one quick turn she rounded the stone wall corner, flinching as her vision was blocked by a figure she collided with.  
There was a metallic snap as the barbed wire in his gloved hands broke open, her impact knocking him forward. Doc stumbled but caught himself as he recognized Caveira's furious cursing, hearing the barbed wire noisily shake.  
"Cav- Ne pas!" He alerted "Stop, you will lose a finger." She ignored him as she pulled the barbed wire from the multiple snags around her leg. Cav cut him off harshly, "Don't touch me." Stepping on one loop as she kicked her leg out, throwing the barbed wire aside.  
"You're a moron!" She was quick to tell him off despite the multiple snagged cuts across her shin, not seeming to both with them at all. Gustave's brows lowered, defending his position, "You take the south walk way where we set up barbed wire?-"  
Cav immediately cut him off, "No. we block the south west walkway in formation A." Normally she wouldn't be nearly as impatient, but this was the third time that night he'd gotten their training scenario mixed with another. He'd gotten too used to free lancing while he was on leave.  
"You can't listen unless you're on the field. The real deal. How can we get this right if you don't take it seriously." Her brows lowered when he turned his head away from her, "When you get off my ass about it." The moment the words left his mouth Cav's hand hit his front chest plate and sent him sharply back stepping.  
His eyes lit with surprise but he was quick to react when she collided with him and ran his back to the wall, the hard thud knocking his helmet visor down over his face. Doc grabbed both of her shoulders and destabilized her with a hard yank to the side, but just as he did Cav's boot kicked behind his.  
She knocked his leg out from underneath him, bringing his back hard to the ground. His forearm met her collarbone the moment the back of his head hit the concrete and knocked his helmet off. He had been taken off guard by her strength and seemed stunned for a split second.  
That was all it took for her to have him on full defense before suddenly veering back and stepping off of him. Gustave blinked and pushed off of the ground, his hand on the wall before he grabbed his helmet. "You have no discipline- none. I can't work with a rogue time bomb-!" He retorted, his face hot with anger he had a respectable control over.  
Caveira could see the conflict in his mixed expression, a few strands of silver and black hair out of place across his brow. She cut him off again none the less, "I could put a round in your chest and you wouldn't notice until I pointed it out!"  
He dismissed this comment before muttering, "Yes of course, your aim should back that up." She seemed to drop her effort, either out of anger, exhaustion, lack of a response other than swinging on him, or all of the above.  
He was empathetic, and the rare dark gleam of frustration and stubbornness in his brown eyes felt foreign. He knew how to push her buttons and so did she, but neither were aware they were until the other jabbed back. Cav drew too many lines for him to understand her, and he crossed to many for her highly sparse trust.  
Doc didn't look to Caveira when she turned the corner and disappeared, shifting his armored vest from side to side before turning his helmet in his hands. His gloved hand moved over the visor and lifted it back in to place. The corners of his jaw tensed when he sighed at the stone floor beneath his boots.


	2. The Real Deal

Doc pulled the clipboard from his side, handing it to Lion. The ginger took the medical papers with his free hand, well- the unfractured one. He nodded in thanks.  
An armored figure jolted to a stop at the door to the far end of the room, "Doc!" Gustave immediately turned in recognition of Blitz's voice and tugged the stethoscope off his shoulders, quickly replying, "Who, and are they breathing?"  
Blitz smacked his hand on the metal doorframe in urgency, "Not that- We are hauling asses! Chopper is off in 15!" It clicked. The doctor as he immediately nodded, dismissing the soldier that just as quickly took off down the hall.  
Gustave wasted no time in pulling the white coat off his back and pulling his arms from it, tossing it seemingly haphazardly until it caught on a door hook. In that same heartbeat he was out the door and headed to the armory.  
——  
Gustave had his attention out the window of the helicopter, the world around him drowned out by the sound of the blades chopping the air. Blitz and Mira were engaged in a conversation, but Caveira was silent, sitting at the corner seat farthest from Doc.  
He moved his gaze from the window to glance at her from across the seating section. Lowering his gaze to the floor for a heartbeat before lifting it again and looking back out the window. He knew he would be the first to apologize, he often was, but he didn't mind this time.  
He sensed he'd angered her of course, but her complete silence had replaced the occasional passive-aggressive jabs at him to blow off steam. He realized then that what he said may have actually hurt her. It was easy to forget that was possible with someone as stonewalled as Cav.  
Doc jumped when a hand smacked his shoulder, recognizing Mira's laugh. "You okay over there space ranger?" She asked jokingly, getting a smirk out of the taller man. He nodded, "Just thinking." He replied.   
She wasn't stupid. Nether was Blitz. They both assumed that Doc and Caveira had gotten in another fight, sensing the unusually long moments of silence between just those two. While Cav wasn't much of a conversationalist, it still wasn't like her to not say a word to any of them about the mission. No questions. No complaints. No reminders or short briefings on something she'd learned.  
The motion of the helicopter changed, slowing as the sound of the blades shifted, the team going silent as the chopper lowered for a landing. Blitz broke the focused quiet, "Dammit, did anyone remember to bring the ammo?"   
All three operators looked to him with alarmed eyes, not able to tell in that second if he was joking, that was of course until he starting laughing. "I'm kidding I'm- That was funny as hell."   
Mira shook her head, "We'd be using you as a battering ram." Blitz put a hand on his chest in mock offense, "And ruin this pretty face?" Doc spoke when the chopper landed and Cav pulled the door open, hopping out as he stood. "Pretty face? Even I'm not qualified to fix that." 

Mira's face lit up as she pointed at Blitz, a hand over her chin. "Ooooo damn we need a burn unit." She jeered as her boots met the ledge and she stepped off. Doc and Blitz followed behind, giving a small tug on their helmet straps after pulling them on to secure them.  
The humor and light atmosphere seemed to evaporate the moment the helicopter door shut behind them. They were loading magazines in to their rifles, giving gear a final tug and adjustment. They looked deadly.  
This wasn't training. This wasn't the games. It was the real deal and they weren't fucking around.  
—  
Bullets shredded the concrete wall that shielded Doc from the incoming fire, ducking the other corner and firing around the edge. The kick of his rifle controlled buy its stock pressed to the outer edge of his chest, just between his shoulder plate and his vest. 

A bullet whistled past his head when he ducked behind cover again, only to fire around the corner a second time, hearing a shout and a heavy thud. The sound of a weapon clattering noisily across the floor was his green light.  
Gustave bolted past the wall and pulled the empty mag from his rifle, replacing it with a full one. He could hear gunfire being exchanged on the floor above him, but he couldn't tell who.   
His back went against the nearest wall when a voice came over his communicator, cut and broken with static. He immediately recognized Cav, "Got—- Dammit th— s — north hall!—" It wasn't clear what she was saying but whatever it was, she needed support in the north hall. That was his floor, he realized.  
Doc pushed off the wall and pressed the button on his communicator, "On my way!" there wasn't a moment of hesitation or thought, and regardless of whether or not Gustave was much of a runner, he sure as hell was on death's heels after hearing a flash bang.  
—  
Caveira saw the image burned into her mind, the ripple of light across her attacker's helmet visor. They all had one, each heavily armored in the same black gear. They'd taken hold of the building in an attempt to plant dirty bombs, but they'd arrived too early for them.   
Her ears rang as she back stepped, blinking rapidly at the blinding glare that had yet to fade from her vision. In that same heartbeat that same visor gleam ducked the corner of her vision and Caveira spun, firing before her mind could process the figures navy blue fabric.   
Stunned, she tried to focus her vision on the figure that dropped across the far side of grassy walkway center. It was in this brief glimpse she recognized a white band across the front of the helmet. No. That's not- That wasn't right.  
Caveira felt her heart freeze in her chest as she moved without hesitation, crossing over the concrete to the grass walkway. The figure shifted, recognizing a white gloved hand when it lifted at her direction a few steps closer.   
The silenced pistol dropped from her hands, her voice faltering in her chest. "Gustave." In the same heartbeat she closed their distance in a few urgent strides.   
Taina's look of fear reflected in Gustave's gaze over his mask when it came in to view, the hand open towards her slightly pulling back in its reach, as if in defense. "-Cav..!" He exhaled stiffly as she knelt towards him, struggling to put her words together before she could speak them. "It's me!- I couldn't-..!"   
He saw that her hands were now empty, "I couldn't see-" she couldn't put her words together while searching for a wound. His voice still sounded stiff when he spoke, "Why- did you-.?" it hurt to hear the confusion through the pain in his resonance. More specifically It hurt her.  
Doc watched her locate his wound before he could fully process where it was, having only the chance to look to her. She replied immediately, "I didnt mean this- I saw your visor and- I thought-"   
He felt her hand press underneath the left side of his vest as he saw her eyes become glassy. His breath felt caught in his chest, an intense ache under her hand quickly growing to something unbearable.  
The hand he'd lifted in reflex grasped her shoulder. She shook her head and lowered her chin to hide her eyes, closing them tightly. When she opened them and lifted her head to look over her shoulder, he noticed a gleam trail dark paint down her jaw.   
The second shot had been fired upstairs by one of the teammates, recognizing the sound of Mira's gun through drywall. The last enemy had been eliminated. After she'd been blinded, he must've retreated back upstairs only to be greeted by their other teammates.  
Cav pressed the side button to her communicator, "Guys I need help down here now, Doc is down." She released the button, looking back down at her hand pressed beneath the edge of his vest. Blood had seeped between her fingers and around her palm, the navy blue Kevlar around it darkened with scarlet.  
She searched his syringe pouch only to find it empty, her breath feeling icy in her throat. He spoke before she could mention it, "Used them. Blitz got hit on entry.." he explained.  
Cav couldn't find a response, and he could sense the fear growing in her. Something completely foreign to see in her eyes, like an apex predator being cornered for the first time in a long time.   
Doc's gaze passed over her shoulder to the stairs, Blitz and Mira hauling ass down the steps. He saw both of their expressions change on sight of him, but he had to refocus when their figures hazed and lost their clarity.   
He tried to make out what they were saying, why couldn't he—? Focus. Focus. Stay awake. He blinked and widened his eyes a bit to refocus them yet again. Mira and Blitz worked together on both sides of him to lift, bringing him up off the floor.  
"Hang in there Doc, we'll get you patched up." Blitz's voice was a dull hum in his ears.


	3. In Sync

Gustave blinked awake at the sound of a door closing, the chopper blades picking up in speed at the far reaches of his hearing. The sounds sharpened again when the pain in his chest came rushing back fiercely.   
Blitz winced when he pressed the thick wad of gauze to the wound, knowing it hurt Doc like hell. The medic specialist normally providing treatment was on a backboard, secured to the floor of the helicopter he'd arrived in.   
The wound itself looked like it had missed anything important, by a stroke of luck. The bleeding however was a serious concern. If they could get him back before he bled out, they'd have him stitched up in no time. Elias spoke over his communicator, "Kotz to Base, we need medical triage ready to go."   
There was a click of static as he removed the wad of gauze, thick and darkened scarlet. He replaced it immediately with another, a voice reaching through a veil of static through his communicator. "Copy. We need Doctor Kateb's ETA to base, do you have communication?"   
Blitz gave a half shrug, "You're seeing him sooner than you're gonna like." There was another click before a reply "Copy." He could see Mira in the corner of his vision, searching a trauma bag for morphine.  
In the short time it took to return in their urgency, Doc felt the chopper steady upon landing, the door immediately being pulled open. "MoveMoveMove." Blitz braced with his leg and side injuries, lifting the front of the board as Mira lifted the back, Caveira taking hold of one side. She kept in step with them off the chopper as she brought the strap across his side and secured it.  
Cav was about to release the board to give them room when she felt two fingers over the top of her hand, her gaze dropping to it. Doc quickly tilted her palm and subtly pushed and item in to hand before resting it back against his side.   
She knew on reflex not to question whatever this was, and simply closed her hand, stepping to their left and ahead to pull the main doors open. Blitz and Mira quickly moved though the open door, the sound of their rapid boot steps thudding across the pavement and in to the hall.  
Caveira turned the doorway corner and in to the hall, lifting two fingers to examine the object. She blinked in recognition when she realized it was one of their body cams. Gustave had pulled his chest cam off in the chopper.   
No.. he wouldn't... But what about- She looked down at her uniform and located her chest cam, closer to her shoulder strap. The side was unlit. But a thin yellow and red wire curled from the edge of its flat encased strap.  
There was an immediate reminder of Gustave's hand meeting her shoulder. He'd cut the wire. But it didn't matter if the chip still had data.. She turned the cam a bit only to the the light gleam off of a blank lens.  
The faint ringing in her ears connected something in her mind. The flash had been too close. It fucked her cam over completely. Everything after the flash bang was gone, if not the entirety of the footage.How she wasn't deaf or blind was a mystery. One thing she did know, was that he'd been two steps ahead on keeping her covered. 

(Sorry this one's so short!)


End file.
